


Taste of White Wine and Martini

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise, it's a collection of pairing stories! This specific title contains one-shots and two-part stories about Bruno and Tonio. Other Engloids and Spanish Vocaloids will make the occasional appearance from time to time.</p><p>Chapter 4: Many months after Bruno confessed his romantic admiration to him (chapter 2), it's now Tonio's turn to finally confess. New Year's Eve seems to be a good time to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Would this be considered a "crack pairing"? I'm not entirely sure since, well, they're Vocaloids...there are no canon pairings or anything either.
> 
> I'll be honest with you, I made Bruno/Tonio more as a silly joke with an abandoned story I tried doing but scrapped it. Nowadays, I still kind of like the pairing. If any of you guys like/read this -- thank you!
> 
> (Tsunio = lame combination of Tonio's name and the anime character type "tsundere". I tend to write him as a "tsundere" for the most part.)

* * *

 

_Cuddles_

* * *

 

 

    A knock snapped him out of the peace and quiet he was in as he read a novel on his bed. The knock sounded again, this time going twice.  
  
    Tonio sighed through his nose and calmly laid against the wall behind him and his bed, then called out, “Who is it?”  
  
    "It’s me, Elder. Can I come in?“  
  
    Bruno, he had a feeling that he was the one at his door.  
  
    The door creaked open as quietly as possible, and in stepped Bruno with a relaxed smile on his face as he removed his hat from his head. "Hey, Elder. How come you’re not outside with everyone else? No alcoholic drinks in sight?”  
  
    "I didn’t feel like going out there,“ he replied. The right side of his bed sunk a little, then he felt Bruno’s arm wrap around his shoulder and the rest of his body pressing against his side. "Why did you come up here? There’s a swimming party, isn’t there?”  
  
    "Yeah, but it wasn’t the same without you.“  
    "Why is that? It wasn’t as though I actually swam…”  
    "We would hang out in the pool’s bar though. It sucks not having you with me.“  
  
    Another sigh came from the opera singer. As he flipped a page, the presence of the Spanish Vocaloid nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck caused his cheeks to redden. The loose collar of his grey t-shirt shifted by the movement.  
  
    "Ple _ee_ ase come down with me,” Bruno pleaded in a light tone, squeezing Tonio’s shoulder as well.  
  
    "I don’t feel like it,“ Tonio responded. "Besides, it’s almost midnight and I was planning on retiring once I finish this chapter I’m reading.”  
  
    "Can I sleep with you in here?“  
    "You’re not going back with the others?”  
  
    Bruno shook his head, and that was it.  
  
    Tonio calmly flipped a few pages in his book, examined it, and then went back to the section he was still reading. “I have four and a half more pages left,” he told him.  
  
    "Okay.“  
    ”…“  
  
    The room was quiet for a minute. Tonio’s eyes scanned the pages whilst Bruno lifted his hand from the opera singer’s shoulder to his black hair. His fingers brushed the locks, then made their way to his left cheek and softly touching his jaw. The blush on Tonio’s cheeks turned darker and eventually spread to his ears and the back of his neck. These touches were making him flush, but he definitely was _not_ going to admit this to Bruno…then again, he didn’t want him to stop the touching.  
  
    "So, what story are you reading?” Bruno’s murmur shook off the spell Tonio was falling into.  
  
    "It’s… _Count of Monte Cristo_.“  
    "Looks like a long one.”  
    "It is. That’s why I’m going to sleep once I’m through with this chapter.“  
  
    Silence overtook the room again.  
  
    As he watched Tonio reading, Bruno couldn’t help but stare at his facial features. His hair wasn’t combed down like how he used to do it, making the hair look lively and "fluffy” so to say. His brown eyes remained steadily on his book, and his lashes would flutter once with every blink he made. If there was a clever line or something that only amused him, Tonio would smile to himself and his brows would lift, a sight which was cute to the Spanish Vocaloid. Bruno’s eyes glanced to Tonio’s fingers that would carefully slip between pages and flip them so he could continue reading, one of those fingers wearing a simple silver ring in which he received as a birthday gift from this year. A present _he_ had given Tonio.  
  
    "You know something, Elder?“ Bruno spoke up.  
  
    "What?”  
    "I think you’re cute.“  
  
    Tonio frowned from embarrassment, however he remained calm as he said, "You must be implying about someone else who you’re referring to as ‘Elder’, because…I–I’m certain that you’re not saying that I’m 'cute’.”  
  
    "Aw, come on…“ Bruno sat his hat on the dresser beside where he was, then he told him, "you’re cute and you know it.”  
  
    Feeling too flustered by the comment, Tonio closed his book, leaned over Bruno, and placed the thick novel beside the Spanish man’s hat. When he sat back in his spot on the bed, he caught a better glimpse of Bruno’s blue eyes and the smile he was making at him. Something inside of him fluttered at the sight. It didn’t help that his brown locks were gracing his facial features.  
  
    ’ _If anything_ ,’ his mind commented, ’ _you’re the cute one, not me._ ’  
  
    “You’re done reading?”  
    “…I’ve decided to lay off it for a bit. I’m getting tired a lot quicker than I thought I would.”

    “I see…” Bruno watched Tonio about to get off the bed, but he quickly wrapped his arms around the opera singer’s waist and yanked him back with a small grin, causing Tonio to yelp loudly as he landed sideways on Bruno’s lap.  
  
    "W–what the bloody hell are you doing, stupid kid!?“ Tonio shouted from embarrassment of the position he was in, his face turning a deep shade of crimson.  
  
    "Nothing, Elder~…” was his 'innocent’ reply. Bruno leaned in and pressed a few kisses on Tonio’s cheeks, then a single one on the top of his head and then one on his lips. “I just thought we could do something real quick before going to be–”  
  
    "We’re going to fuck?“  
    ”…n–no, actually, I was thinking about cuddling.“  
  
    Squinting his eyes while his brows knitted, Tonio questioned, "What?”  
  
    "We don’t have to have sex all of the time, Elder,“ Bruno explained to him, then added in with a blush, "including the kinky stuff.”

    “Cuddling though…”  
    "You know, the two of us in each others arms until we fall asleep. Stuff like that!“  
    ”…“  
  
    "So,” he asked Tonio, “what do you say? Did you want to do that?”  
  
    Averting the Spanish Vocaloid’s gaze, he mumbled, “ _Cuddling_ though…?”  
  
    "Please, Elder?“  
    ”…n–no.“  
  
    Bruno sneaked in another kiss to his forehead. "Please, Elder~?”  
  
    "For the love of God, _ragazzo_ …“ Tonio tried his best not to blush harder but was so close to failing as soon as he felt a kiss on the middle of his forehead for the third time. The blush worsens anyway once Bruno kisses his lips briefly, his arms pulling him closer to himself. ” _M_ – _merda_ …! Bruno, you’re being a bloody nuisance…“  
  
    "Sorry,” he apologized, flashing a small smile to him, “but Elder…” Bruno paused and quickly corrected himself, saying, “I mean, Tonio…don’t you ever get the feeling to just lie in bed or someplace else and having a moment, alone?” When Tonio didn’t respond right away, he continued as he said, “I mean, I’ve noticed something when we’re in bed during other times.”  
  
    When the back of Bruno’s hand brushed against his left cheek, Tonio felt something tiny fluttering inside of him, however he keep his eyes away from the other Vocaloid’s stare.  
  
    "You really like being touched, w–well…I mean in a softer way, if you know what I mean.“  
  
    "No, I don’t know what you mean. Please elaborate.”  
  
    "Well…“ He blinked. "How should I put this?” Bruno grinned all of a sudden when he was struck with an idea upon how he would explain himself to the opera singer he held. “A-ha, got it.”  
  
    Tonio was flipped, without warning, out of Bruno’s lap and wound up laying on his back with his head resting against one of the pillows. Bruno hovered over him, then he carefully reached a hand to his face and caressed it. Tonio froze as the hand ran through his hair and a kiss to his head happened.  
  
    "Usually, when we’re done doing our thing, I would cuddle you a lot,“ Bruno said as he explained. "I noticed you were pretty into me touching and holding you after we finished since you would hold me back, so I kinda assumed you really liked cuddling.”  
  
    _Merda_ , was he that obvious during their “afterglow”? He already admit his kink of being dominated and being submissive as possible, but he was _definitely_ not going to tell Bruno that he also enjoyed being cuddled with. Yeah, it sounded stupid that he enjoyed that _and_ such a…erm, “unique” form of sexual pleasure on the side, but it was true.  
  
    He loved being bound by silk sheets or rope, but he also had the desire to have warm hands roam him while they paid attention only to them after everything was said and done. Bruno, although he was hesitant and nervous when he first did it, was willing to do BDSM with no problem; and Bruno certainly had no problem checking Tonio to see if he was all right and then holding him for as long as possible. His hands, like they were doing now, would run through his hair and cradle his face in between the palms as Bruno leaned in to kiss him yet again.  
  
    These touches did something to him, they caused fluttering to occur within his stomach and chest. Perhaps he felt somewhat attached to the want of being touched was because he didn’t think anyone would possibly want to be with him, especially for intimacy. That could be it. He couldn’t help but enjoy them quietly whenever Bruno decided to hold and kiss him.  
  
    "So, is it true, Tonio?“  
  
    Just above a whisper, Tonio responded, ”…I–I don’t…have to tell you.“  
  
    Bruno, without his grin leaving him, plopped himself over to the right of Tonio’s side and immediately pulled the opera singer into his arms whilst he yelped again. "Tonio, you’re blushing hard~…” he playfully whispered to him, then he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.  
  
    "That doesn’t mean anything,“ he snapped, but his voice was wavering and could hardly remain steady, especially as Bruno’s arms moved down to his waist and felt a peck planted on his neck. "B–Bruno, I swear to God if you don’t stop…”  
  
    Oh God, his body was getting warm, just like those other times where the two of them were like this. He couldn’t give in to those feelings of wanting more, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Bruno to touch him more than he was doing. Things became worse for him when the Spanish Vocaloid removed his head from Tonio’s neck and began to press butterfly kisses on his lips. With each kiss, did his heart’s rate speed up and the redder he turned.  
  
    Between every little “break” between the kisses, Tonio said Bruno’s name in a hushed tone until he would listen to him, trying to tell him to cut this out; however, it never came to be, for Tonio soon melted from the affection of the simple kisses and Bruno’s arms surrounding him. He started kissing back, although his were a bit hesitant since he was still in the mood to where he was never, _ever_ going to admit that he liked experiencing things such as this.  
  
    This little moment would last for a few more minutes until Bruno dozed off before Tonio.  
  
    The opera singer brushed a part of his curly, brown fringe from his eye whilst he observed his sleeping face. How the younger Vocaloid managed to fall asleep during their “kissing session” would remain in question for now. Wrapping his own arms around Bruno’s waist, Tonio quickly leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips then his forehead.  
  
    "You’re a bloody pain in the arse sometimes, but…whatever,“ he said to the sleeping Vocaloid, sounding weak due to him feeling sleepiness taking over him; and he was right. Before he went to sleep, he could have sworn he heard Bruno’s voice mumble out, "And you’re a big softie, _Tsu_ nio.”

 

* * *

 

**end (of this chapter)**


	2. I think I... (Bruno's confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With each passing day, Bruno felt as though he needed to get closer to Tonio. Bruno eventually realises why he feels warm and happy around the opera singer -- he has a crush on him, and he knows that he should tell Tonio his feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty old story, and this was also my very first Bruno/Tonio story. Basically, I was trying to do one of those "writing prompts" on Deviantart a few years back, and I suddenly thought about trying a pairing that probably nobody in the Vocaloid fan-base thought of. That's...pretty much it.
> 
> It's also on my (somewhat abandoned) dA and fanfiction.net page if you want to see them there.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
      It was Saturday morning in the middle of January in the year 2013 when Bruno stepped outside with a glass of white wine, wearing a cozy blue sweater instead of his usual button-up shirt for the chilly weather. He had his hat on his head since it was far too cold _not_ to wear it for his head's sake. As usual, the Spanish Vocaloid saw Tonio sitting at a table while sipping away at his ever-precious martini as he looked over at his rose garden to the left of the backyard.  
  
      Bruno made sure he didn't make a sound as he began his track to the opera Vocaloid. He noticed how absentminded Tonio seemed to be as he continued to drink and stare at the roses he worked hard to grow. His green eyes were almost shimmering thanks to the bright sun's presence. He never realised how bright Tonio's eyes could be, honestly.  
  
      "..." Tonio sighed through his nose before he turned his gaze away from his roses and took a small sip of the martini in his left hand. He decided to let his eyes rest for a moment, out of impulse. He felt his back press against the chair he sat in, followed by the cool surface of the bare head. He couldn't sleep much these past few days. Why? He wasn't so sure. All he knew was that he felt like shit...again.  
  
      Bruno pulled out the seat next to him and plopped down, grinning at the small, annoyed look Tonio had on his face. Guess he was thinking to himself again. Looking at the older Vocaloid a bit more made Bruno notice how Tonio's hair was starting to grow since the entire back of his neck was covered up by his straight locks.  
  
"..."  
  
      Hm, Tonio didn't seem to realise that someone was at the table with him. Who knows? He was probably dozing off. Bruno could hear him breathing; it was soft and short, but he was able to still hear him. His blue eyes glanced to Tonio's covered neck once again. "Heh..." An idea came into his mind as he looked at Tonio, who still didn't open his eyes or even acknowledge that Bruno was sitting beside him.  
  
      Bruno placed his glass of white wine on the table with the mischievous plot playing over and over in his head. He carefully reached over to brush up the back of Tonio's black hair until his neck was exposed, then he used his other hand to press against the bare skin.  
  
_This weather was perfect for chilly hands._  
  
      Tonio's eyes shot open as he yelped in shock when he felt something ice cold touching his neck. " _Merda_...!"  
       (*Merda = Shit)  
  
      Bruno tried his best not to laugh hard at the overreaction of the opera Vocaloid, biting the side of his lip. "Hey there, elder. Did you have a nice nap?"  
  
      That was when Tonio finally realised Bruno was sitting with him at the table with that stupid, toothy grin and a glass of white wine. He noticed how Bruno's hand was stretched out to him...that very same damned thing that was touching his neck! "Why aren't your hands covered?! They're cold!"  
  
      "Come on, my hands aren't _that_ cold," Bruno said, pulling his hand off Tonio's neck which caused the back of his hair to fall back in place. "So, what are you doing?"  
  
      "I _was_ relaxing..."  
      "I don't think so. You had your eyes closed for a while. Sleepy?"  
  
      Tonio sighed and ran a hand through his hair, replying, "Sort of, yes. I haven't had much sleep these past few days."  
  
      "Aw, poor you." Bruno's grin stayed on his face, even when Tonio shot a glare at him for the mock pity he was given. "Sorry," he apoligised.  
  
      "...that's fine," he muttered before he lifted up his martini and gulped down the rest instead of sipping from the glass. Once he felt the bitter drink slide down his throat, he let another quiet sigh come out. "I'm surprised you're awake."  
  
      "I went to bed early."  
      "Ah."  
  
      "So, hey," the Spanish Vocaloid spoke up, changing the subject in an instant, "can I hang out with you for a while?"  
  
      "Are you sure you want to do that?" Tonio raised a brow at the request. "I'm only going to sit here for a while."  
  
      With a smile replacing the grin, Bruno answered truthfully, "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
      "All right..."  
      "Thanks, elder."  
  
      Tonio made a small hum as a response, running a hand through his hair again. It was some sort of habit he had whenever he was bored, after all. He had been doing this action for as long as he could remember.  
  
      "So, anyway, I think I have a crush on someone."  
  
      "Excuse me?" Tonio glanced over at Bruno in confusion. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?"  
  
      "Sort of," Bruno answered him with a shrug to accompany it. "I...I don't know. This person I sort of have a thing for...I was respecting them; kinda admiring them at the same time."  
  
      "So you've all ready liked them a lot, then?"  
      "Yeah."  
  
      "..." the older of the two Vocaloids shifted in his seat when he felt his body becoming stiff from sitting too long. "I have a question about this 'crush' of yours. Is it someone here, or is it somebody, perhaps, online or someone who is a...'celebrity', so to say?"  
  
      "What?" he blinked with a brow raised. "They're not a 'celebrity', but they're a Vocaloid."  
  
      "...one of us?"  
      "Yep. In fact, one of you guys _here_ in this house."  
      "..."  
  
      Bruno grinned to himself as he grabbed his wine and took a much needed gulp due to his throat drying up. Who knew he could get a tad nervous about this idea of his? Confessing that to Tonio was a bit quick and swift, and he was pretty sure Tonio would figure out whom he was talking about. It was so obvious, after all. He mentioned that it was someone he admired, right? Tonio knew how much he was admired by him, right?  
  
      Ah, who knew? Tonio isn't the best when it comes to reading emotions, or catching a hint.  
  
      "Clara?"  
  
      Bruno had to try yet again not to laugh at the confused answer he was given from Tonio. Yep, Tonio couldn't catch the hint, not at all.  
  
      "No no." The Spanish Vocaloid shook his head with a smile, and then he chuckled out, "I think she has a thing for someone else, Tony."  
  
      "Would you mind telling me the person you're actually talking about, then?"  
      "Well, I'd kind of like to see you guess some more."  
      "What?"  
  
      In a playful manner, Bruno spelt out loud, "G-u-e-s-s...s-o-m-e...m-o-r-e. Guess some more~..."  
  
      Tonio simply groaned. Why couldn't this child tell him who it was? Was he nervous about saying their name? Bruno said it was someone he "admired"; but to what _extent_? Admire like a person with their role-model? 'Admire' as in _what_ , Bruno? You need to drop a hint, at least a _small_ one! One which would help in this guessing game you've wished to play!  
  
      "It's a guy, if that will help you."  
  
      ...well, _that_ certainly helped.  
  
      "A man?" Tonio questioned, raising a brow at him. He was rather surprised. He could've sworn Bruno was more of a 'ladies-man', so to say -- then again, he could never tell sometimes when he was just being nice with some of the women here or flirting with them; additionally, Bruno could've been bi instead of being straight like Tonio first assumed upon meeting the Spanish man. Well, that and there was the fact that Bruno was nice to everybody.  
  
      "Yeah, a guy," Bruno admitted with a shrug, then he took another sip of his drink. " _That_ should narrow it down for you, elder."  
  
      Oh boy, here it goes. Tonio was starting to put the pieces together. This should be far too easy now since - besides Bruno, himself - there were four other male Vocaloids in the house. Oliver was easily eliminated from the could-be-crush list. Leon was more like a "brother" or something along the line, so he was marked off the mental list of choices. All that was left was Al and Tonio. He - Bruno - and Big Al were close, though Bruno really couldn't say if there could be anything else between the two of them in the "romantic interest" category; so, Al is marked off that "mental list" as well...  
  
      Come on, calm down. You're only admitting that you have a _crush_ on Tonio. A crush wasn't considered serious to some, but to you, Bruno -- he is your _first_ crush.  
  
      Clara just _had_ to point out that your admiration was probably _more_ than a simple "person adoring their idol" admiration. All right, so maybe she lead on to something when she pointed out how you enjoyed hanging out with the older Vocaloid...a lot. So, perhaps she also managed to point out how you would actually _blush_ at the sight of the semi-rare smiles _he_ would make. She _pinpointed about how you would talk about him out of nowhere_.  
  
      ...damn it, Clara-belle.  
  
      Well, she _did_ say that he might as well confess about his crush...even if it _was_ a crush. It wasn't as though this could develop into something more, right?  
  
      Bruno looked away from his wine and then over at Tonio to see if he had realised that _he_ was the Vocaloid he had a crush on. Ah-ha! That concentrated look on his face was beginning to drain away ever so slowly!  
  
      "..."  
  
      Yep, he finally figured out whom the crush was.  
  
      Bruno lifted his glass back to his lips and gulped down the last amount of his wine without hesitating. "So, Tony," he asked with a grin, "did you figure out who my crush is?"  
  
      "..." Tonio's face turned red from embarrassment as he sat silently in his seat. He slowly slouched back and almost sunk into the chair, muttering, "You have a crush on _me_? Out of everyone in this household, why me?"  
  
      There we go. "Well," he chuckled out, "you're a pretty nice guy to be around with. You can be sarcastic, but once in a while you show there's more to you than that. You're talented, too."  
  
      "That doesn't answer the question as to why you chose _me_ as your crush."  
      "Well--"  
  
      "And...and..." the Zero-G Vocaloid sat back up suddenly, almost surprising Bruno in the process. "I know that this is merely a 'crush', but...you're acting rather calm about the fact that you're telling _me_ that _I_ am the one you have a 'crush' on!"  
  
      Bruno stared at him for a moment before he tipped the front of his hat down until his eyes weren't showing, smiling while he did that. "Yeah, I know. It's kinda funny considering you're my first crush."  
  
      "...oh, I see..."  
      "Heh heh~..."  
      "...I'm...going to get another martini. Would you like for me to get you another glass of wine for you?"  
  
      "Sure, I guess," the Spanish Vocaloid answered with a shrug. "...you know," he spoke up while Tonio got out of his seat, grabbing his martini glass and Bruno's glass, "you're right. It's only a crush. It's not like I might fall in love with you, I think. It could just be a phase or something. You know how a crush can come and gone, right? I, uh, really wouldn't know about that, though."  
  
      The way he said it made those words seem so - what's the best word for this...? - lifeless. Tonio, at least, noticed that in an instant. "..." Poor guy. If he was his first crush, he really had no idea what to do about it. He sounded, somewhat, sad when he mentioned that the crush on him could "just be a phase" and it might just "come and gone".  
  
      ...where the hell did he ever get an idea like that? A television show of some sort?  
  
      Tonio still questioned why Bruno had a crush on him. He could've chosen someone a hundred times better than he was, but no. _He_ was his first crush.  
  
      "...I can assure you, that it doesn't always end like that, Bruno."  
  
      As soon as Tonio walked back inside the house to get their drinks, Bruno felt the back of his neck heat up by Tonio's words. Why? He honestly haven't a clue. Was it because he actually said his name instead of a nickname? Maybe...but...  
  
      "...'it doesn't always end like that', eh?" Bruno mumbled curiously.  
  
      ...could it be that he wasn't the only one with a crush?  
  
      For all you know, the one you have a crush on might feel the same for you. Bruno wasn't the only Vocaloid that day who had a crush.

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Don't pity me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to his alcoholism, Tonio begins to wonder if Bruno actually loves him. What if Bruno's only taking pity upon him because of his alcohol usage disorder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when it was active (and still around...), there was a Tumblr blog called "Cute Vocalship Thoughts" which had mostly submitter-entered prompts about various of possible Vocaloid pairings. At the moment, there were about seven or less (and, hey, they actually had Vocaloids which weren't owned by Crypton!), and one of them happened to be about Tonio.
> 
> In the blog's terms, it said:  
> "Tonio’s alcoholism must severely affect his love life! He probably constantly thinks his partner only stays with him because they pity him!”
> 
> That's, uh, how this story came to be. This is a year and a half old story, as you can tell.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

    Three weeks -- it has officially been three whole weeks since he and Bruno hooked up. Honestly, he had thought that at least _one_ person in the ever-growing Vocaloid family would have been shocked once they had found out about Tonio and Bruno dating, but…nope, none at all. Not a single “wow, you’re not with Prima?” or “so you’re not dating Clara, Bruno?” was uttered. None of that.  
  
    Three weeks the two of them had been hanging around with each other much more. Three weeks of Bruno beaming a bright smile at him. Three weeks of being loved by someone -- it felt…rather nice, a warm, comforting feeling.  
  
    Maybe, however, a small part of him would question - from time to time - about how polar opposite he and Bruno were in the personality category. Bruno was a bit younger than he was, he was on the same level of optimism as Sonika, and he was always happy and relaxed. He - himself - on the other hand, wasn’t much at all. He didn’t think of himself as much. He had been having mixed feelings about singing nowadays, he was restless unless he was with his roses or drank a martini or two to calm his nerves; he was a mess. Opposites…  
  
    Tonio sat back against his seat with a sigh through his nose. Apparently, Bruno was waking up early this morning so he could have a drink with him. This definitely wasn’t the first time, considering how Bruno would step out here with him during the late night hours instead of sleeping like the other Vocaloids…well, minus Sonika and Al, probably.  
  
    His green eyes trailed over to his rose bushes for a moment to see how the red flowers were. Perfect. They looked happy; sort of how he should be since he’s with someone who actually has romantic feelings for him–all right, enough thinking about something stupid like that.

 

* * *

 

 

    Bruno, in the meantime, was staring at the opera Vocaloid from the kitchen door which lead outside. He was fixing a drink for the two of them after he managed to force himself out of his warm, comfortable bed and out into the cold kitchen so he and his, ahem, boyfriend could spend the early morning hours together.  
  
    He always wondered what was up with Tonio drinking so early in the morning, but…maybe it made him feel better? Could that have been it…? He never bothered to ask him directly, although he was going to ask Prima a while ago…  
  
    Anyway, back to fixing up this martini. Bruno hoped he was making this correctly…Tonio did teach him how do make it, after all. He knew was he was doing.  
  
    “Hope I won’t spill any of it this time…” he mumbled to himself as he began to shake the contents with care so they could mix perfectly.  
  
    Bruno stayed quiet as he continued shaking the metal container, his eyes looking back at the sliding glass door. Tonio was simply sitting there, probably waiting for him to come out.  
  
    He felt a small smile coming on his face all of a sudden. Yeah yeah, for some people, three weeks of being with another person isn’t much, but for him, this made him happy as he have ever been.  
  
    …if he wasn’t in such a hurry to make the martinis for the two of them, Bruno would have tried to reenact his love confession with his hands again.  
  
    To be honest, he thought he never would’ve had the chance of hooking up with Tonio. He thought Tonio considered him being a bit too cheerful for him, that and the constant 'elder’ names instead of simply calling him by his actual name…

 

* * *

 

 

    “Morning, Tony! I’m sorry it took so long.”  
  
    Tonio turned his head around just in time to see Bruno walking over to the table with two glasses of martini in both of his hands and a smile. “Um, good morning.”  
  
    Bruno plopped himself down on the seat beside the dark-haired Vocaloid, then he gently placed the drinks in the middle of the table. “I think I’ve finally perfected making martinis. I didn’t spill anything, and I even tried a sip to check if it wasn’t weak.”  
  
    “Oh, really?”  
    “Yep! Here, you want me to pass you a glass?”  
    “Of course.”  
  
    “Okay.” Bruno grabbed a glass and held it out to Tonio, who reached out to get the drink from him.  
  
    For a second, their fingers brushed together, which made Tonio try to ignore the light blush spreading on his cheeks. Damn it, why did Bruno’s hand have to be so soft…?  
  
    “You okay? Your face is turning red,” Bruno commented with a grin.

    “I’m a little warm is all,” Tonio grumbled in reply before he took a sip of his drink while his boyfriend chuckled at the obvious lie he made. Hm, not bad at all. Bruno was right about not weakening it.  
  
    Bruno tilted his head to one side as he watched Tonio sip more of his drink. Did he like it? The Spanish Vocaloid decided to ask him that exact question. “Hey, uh, did I make it okay for you, Tony?”  
  
    “It’s perfect, actually.”  
    “Really? You mean it?”  
  
    Tonio could actually feel radiant beams shining from him when he heard that reply. Nice to know that he was happy about this accomplishment. “I do,” he answered him.  
  
    “Yes!” he cheered, and then grabbed the other glass off the table. “Guess I’ll drink mine now.”  
  
    As he continued to drink his martini, he glanced over at Bruno and watched him gulp down half of his drink without even bothering to savour it. He couldn’t believe that Bruno offered to make their drinks in the first place, usually it was the other way around in which he made the martinis for the two of them; but, then again…this was Bruno. He was willing to do just about anything.

    “…!” He almost jumped when he suddenly felt Bruno’s hand landing on top of his own, the one that was laying on the table’s surface. His green eyes looked up at Bruno’s face to see he was attempting not to laugh, his blue eyes avoiding looking into his.  
  
    Whatever. Bruno holding his hand while they spent this quiet morning together as a couple was nice… _as_ …much as he didn’t really feel like admitting it out loud yet. Besides, they’ve only been together for three weeks, not three months. Weeks were nothing to some people. For all he knew, the two of them could drift apart and find someone else.  
  
    …well, it’s not like Bruno would have a hard time finding somebody else; he - himself - not so much. While there were great attributes about Bruno, he didn’t have much to talk about in a positive manner.  
  
    Thinking about that made Tonio wonder what did Bruno see in him. Honestly, he had to have been the most negative one living in this house whilst Bruno was in second place for the most positive one (the first being the perky Sonika). Bruno’s voice was gorgeous listening to; his was not. While Bruno was full of energy, Tonio hardly did as much…all he did was stay at home, drink, or go out somewhere (either by himself or with Prima) and drink. Hell, all he honestly _did_ was drink…  
  
    Wait...if all he did was drink his martinis and nothing else, why did Bruno willingly became his boyfriend? Why was he with him in the first place? What was it…?!  
  
    He thought for a while more as Bruno shifted in his chair to get more comfortable in it. Why else would the younger Vocaloid beside him would be his in the first place?  
  
    Oh.

    Did Bruno feel sorry for him? Was he merely dating him because he thought he was pitiful for only hanging around and drinking as much as he possibly could? Could he have been making up all of those compliments about liking him, and liking his singing? Was all of this just an act; an act to make the martini-lover feel better without actually meaning it? Why else would someone love him?  
  
    Bruno felt Tonio’s hand twitch underneath his. Wow, it was starting to twitch even more. “What’s wrong?” He looked from the hand over to Tonio who had his head turned away from him, calling out gently, “Elder?”  
  
    Ah, his hand’s curling up into a fist.  
  
    The Spanish Vocaloid, since he could only see the back of his head, slowly sat up from his seat and peered over Tonio’s left shoulder to properly see his face, getting ready to ask if there was something wrong. Obviously, something was bothering him as soon as he had a gander at his face.  
  
    “Are you crying...?”  
  
    “No no, of course I’m not,” Tonio quickly answered as he sat back straight in his seat as he wiped at his left eye, pretending he had some pollen in it. God, his eyes were stinging so much. “I merely have something in my eye.”  
  
    “Tony, come on…” Bruno said, sitting back in his own seat for now. “Your eyes look teary. Did I do something? Was it something I said?” When he didn’t get an answer from him, Bruno worriedly begged, “Tonio, please?”  
  
    “…do you honestly love me?”  
    “What…?”

    “I’m asking you if you really do love me,” he repeated himself. He ran a hand through his hair as the stinging sensation in his eyes became worse. He was lucky that his voice wasn’t cracking. “Or…are you only dating me out of pity because of what I do and don't do...? I--I mean…I don’t, exactly, do anything anymore. All I do is…hang around the house and drink, that’s all…”  
  
    Bruno’s brown eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “What? That’s not true though!”  
  
    “It’s all right, I don’t blame you.”  
    “…”  
    “…but, could you be honest with me?”  
    “Honest about what?”  
  
    “Do you love me; or are you simply feeling sorry for me, so you’re pretending to actually like me out of pity’s sake?”  
  
    “Tonio,” he replied, “I really do love you. Why would you think otherwise?”  
  
    “Because, I’m nothing. I don’t do anything useful, I don’t even sing as much as I used to, and, obviously,” Tonio added with a mutter as he ran a hand through his hair once more and his eyes avoided looking at Bruno by staring ahead at the pool, “I just drink…a lot, to be truthful. Wh--why would you want to be with someone like me, unless you were only trying to make them feel better about myself…?”  
  
    Looking at this was really unsettling. Bruno didn’t enjoy this scene one bit. Why did he have to think about himself like that? He had told him plenty of times about how he loved listening to him singing. He told him how nice of a conversationalist he was, even though Tonio would always deny that compliment in an instant…

  
    Tonio was…  
  
    “Tonio, what you’re saying is wrong. Sorry to tell you,” Bruno spoke up. “Listen…when I fell in love with you, it was true love and not something I’m faking. You’re the first person who had made me feel so…happy, you know? A different kind of happy! One that you would get when you’re with someone you really care for! Come on…please look at me…”  
  
    Seconds later, he saw Tonio’s green eyes staring directly at him, even though they looked a little teary. That felt like a punch to the throat on Bruno’s part. He didn’t want to see him upset.  
  
    “That’s better,” he said with a weak smile. “Please believe me, Tonio. I fell in love for you because of who you are; not because I felt sorry for you. You do much more than 'hang around here and drink’, and you know it…and so do I, and so does everyone else in the 'family’ we’re in. Your voice was - and still is - wonderful whenever you sing, and I love it…just like I love everything else about you. I swear, I’m telling you the truth.”  
  
    “…”  
    “…um, hey…Tony? I…know you’re not really into touching a lot, but…”  
  
    Tonio quietly watched Bruno shift in his seat until he was facing a bit more towards him with his arms wide open. That, and the smile that stayed on his face, gave him the hints he needed to figure out what the Spanish Vocaloid was suggesting on doing.  
  
    Instead of hesitating like he usually would’ve done, the opera Vocaloid leaned in and wrapped his arms around Bruno’s shoulders as he hugged him, his arms going around his back.  
  
    “…was that a sniffle?” Bruno asked out loud.  
  
    “A–allergies,” Tonio grumbled in embarrassment, burying his face into his neck.  
  
    “Those tears hitting my neck says otherwise, Tony~…”  
    “…shut it…”  
  
    “…Tonio.”  
    “…yes?”  
  
    Bruno squeezed the other Vocaloid lightly, then he said, “I love you.”  
  
    “…I…love you too, Bruno,” he responded and hugged him tighter.  
  
    Wow, what a grip! Even though Bruno was probably going to be hurting in a few minutes from this hug, he didn’t care. As long as Tonio knew he truly loved him and wasn’t only doing this as some sort of form of pity. That’s all that mattered, because he wouldn’t have this any other way.

 

* * *

 

 

**end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody's wondering about the next chapter, it's going to be a "part 2" to the previous chapter.


	4. New Year (Tonio's confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Tonio to confess. Why not do it on New Years Eve?
> 
> Continuation of "I Think I... (Bruno's confession)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh...it's been a long time since I've updated this as you can see.
> 
> Sorry about that, I haven't been really active in the Vocaloid/Engloid fandom for personal reasons. No worries though, that doesn't mean I've completely lost interest or anything, it's just difficult for me to enjoy myself in the fandom.
> 
> Anyway! For the time being, "Wine and Martini" will be on a break after this chapter. I hope this chapter will make up for things.

* * *

 

 

**_January 1, 2014_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

     First, he smelled grapes from a close range, and then Tonio realised how warm his body was. Well, waking up this New Year’s Day was already feeling a bit different than usual. Typically, Tonio awoke with ice cold feet and the smell of various alcoholic drinks and self-loathing. Hell, even the bed felt softer, feeling more plush than what a bed should be. This all felt off, even if it was a lot better, but he needed to force himself to check where he could’ve been. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

     Tonio was greeted with a window a few feet from him which was planted into a grey wall. The opera Vocaloid glanced down at the bed he was in and then felt stomach flip upon discovering a familiar soft cyan-coloured sheet hugging him loosely.

     A puff of warm breath tickled his bare neck, causing him to shiver at the sort of arousing sensation. The opera singer sucked in some air and, with brief hesitation, flipped around in the bed.

     Bruno was asleep beside him, snoring softly with his messy curls caressing his face whilst others rested on the pillow with their owner.

     His chest was fluttering out of control upon the realisation of sharing a bed with Bruno of all people…erm, well, “Vocaloids”, but you know what I mean. At first, he wondered if the two of them had done anything remotely intimate, and then Tonio wondered how he ended up in Bruno’s bleedin’ bed. All of a sudden, the events of last night came back to him in full swing. _God_ , how could he have forgotten about the New Years party a few hours ago…?

     How could he have forgotten about…?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     "Prima, I’m getting too old for these New Year parties.“  
     "Tonio dear, you’re only twenty-five years old. You’re only sleepy since you stayed up until four this morning.”

     He snorted at the woman beside him on the couch before taking a sip of martini in his silk red pyjamas. It certainly grew warm in temperature thanks to the rest of the household being downstairs, doing their own thing for this special night. An example would be Clara playing poker with Miriam, Leon, and Lola at the kitchen table, using Al’s delicious homemade cookies as their precious chips. Last time he glanced over to them, Miriam was winning by a landslide, much to the dismay of…well, everybody else over there. Sonika and Al were at the other end of the couch, amusingly watching Oliver, Avanna, and Hio going head-to-head against each other in a round of Mario Party of all things.

     " ‘cuse me~…“ Sweet Ann sat on the other side of Prima and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck, causing the female opera singer to giggle (though in a mature manner). "Is it midnight yet, guys? Crikey, it’s taking forever!”

     "Five more minutes, sweetheart,“ Prima answered the whining with a smile.

     As for Bruno…

     "The sorbets are almost ready guys!”

 _Flutter flutter_ went Tonio’s chest upon hearing Bruno’s voice from the kitchen. Apparently, the Spanish man was making a special treat for New Years for everybody to enjoy during and after the clock struck twelve. What was it again? Rioja wine sorbet…? It seemed like it would taste good.

     ' _I’ll be the judge of that once he’s done_ ,’ Tonio thought. ‘ _Hopefully, there’s strong enough wine to knock me out._ ’

     It was a few minutes later when everybody grabbed a cup full of the unique sorbet and continued their activities whilst also enjoying the treat Bruno produced. The one who made the sweet dessert stepped out with a glass of red champagne and took a seat – beside him.

 _Merda_.

     Instead of even attempting to ignore him, Tonio asked Bruno with a half smile, “Did you get any for yourself?”

     “Ate mine in the kitchen,” was his reply to that before taking a sip of champagne. Once he licked his lips to get the extra remains into his possession, it was his turn to ask something. “Have you tried your sorbet yet?”

     “I have to admit…it’s rather good.”  
     “I’m glad you think so, Elder! I know you’re not into sweet things much, so I was a bit worried you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

     He shoved a small spoonful of the dessert into his mouth. “I used to…I’ve become more tolerant of sweet things as of lately.” Tonio paused and then added, “Erm, thanks for…making the sorbets, Bruno.”

     Perhaps it was the small flutter happening within his chest or simply hearing Tonio say that, but whatever the case might have been, Bruno laughed softly with reddening ears. “It was no problem at all! It’s been a while since I’ve made rioja sorbets, so it was nice to make them for people again.” Bruno further explained, “The last time I did this, it was back in Barcelona with Clara.”

     "Did you do anything else for New Years there?“  
     "Funny you should mention that. Once the clock struck twelve, we ate a grape for each chime for good luck–wait.”  
     "…what?“

     Bruno inquired, "What time is it…?”

     Tonio checked the watch strapped to his left wrist. “It just turned eleven fifty-nine.”

     "Shoot, I need to grab my grapes and hurry upstairs to watch the countdown–“  
      "Why not watch it down here?”

     The Spanish Vocaloid, rising, gestured to the group playing video games in front of the television. “I don’t wanna interrupt them, and I think the television in the kitchen is occupied too.” His blue eyes glanced to Tonio all of a sudden. “Hey, did you wanna join me, Elder?”

     Ignoring the unexpected snickering from Sweet Ann, Tonio got up as well, stammering for a split second, “O–only because I would feel bad if you were by yourself up there…”

     “Great. I’ll make sure there’s enough grapes for both of us!” The ticklish sensation returned to Bruno’s chest; however, he was unaware that Tonio was feeling a similar sensation.

 

* * *

 

 

     So, here he was, sitting beside Bruno on his plush bed whilst the Spanish Vocaloid beamed ear to ear, watching the live feed of Barcelona, Spain on television with wide eyes and a bowl full of grapes sat in his lap. God, never would he have thought he’d be here, but…here he was. With this more-than-a-mere-”crush” he had on Bruno (whether or not Tonio wished to acknowledge it), the opera singer felt especially mixed with this scenario. Tonio enjoyed the fact that he was with Bruno; however, he couldn’t help his damn face from burning up thanks to being close to Bruno.

     The funny thing was that Bruno shared a similar reaction to having Tonio in his room; although he had better luck hiding his potential blushing. Still though, the Spanish Vocaloid felt his right hand loosely clench once in a while with the thought of holding Tonio’s hand. Without a peep, Bruno’s eyes trailed to his face for a brief moment. The reaction, of course, was more butterflies flying to and fro his stomach and chest and a tingling sensation on his lips.

     Tonio, as though his body was mimicking Bruno’s, reacted within seconds after he noticed he was being stared at by Bruno. _Merda_ , what the hell!

_9, 8, 7, 6–_

     Bruno snapped out of his love-struck trance and broke the silence, saying, “Oh hey, let’s get ready for the grapes, Elder! Remember, one for each ring for good luck!”

     ' _I prefer purple grapes, but..._ ' Tonio made certain a hand was close to the bowl for quicker access.

     _3-2-1-_

     As soon as the loud chimes of the bells on television overpowered the cheers from downstairs, the two men popped and devoured grape after grape until the clock completed its ringing. Bruno finished chewing and swallowing seconds before Tonio did and said with a peppy tone to the opera singer, " _Felice Anno Nuovo_ , Tonio." It's been a while since he's used Italian, but hopefully he said that right.

     Tonio tilted his head as he felt the remainder of the grape slide down his throat. His brown eyes gazed to Bruno, somewhat amused by the Italian which spilled from his mouth rather than hearing Spanish from his left. " _Happy New Year_ to you as well, Bruno. What now?"

     "Maybe...sleep? I stayed up late."  
     "I...might do the same as well."

     Tonio was about to remove himself from the bed, as much as a portion of himself didn't have the want to, but paused with a leg hanging off the bed whilst the other stayed in place. Damn it, he couldn't find the complete urge to leave Bruno so soon! If he had to take a wild guess as to why his body refused to move any further...it would have to be, perchance, his feelings for the Spanish man...

     ...oh, who was he kidding. Bruno _was_ the reason for this change of heart.

     "Tonio?" Bruno felt a bit hopeful, as though Tonio changed his mind about retiring to his room. Well, he did announce about "might" going to bed, so--

     Tonio coughed loudly into a closed fist. "Bruno, this is going to be embarrassing to ask, but I was wondering if, perhaps..."

     He bit the inside of his cheek whilst Tonio began to show signs of obvious hesitation. What should he do? Should he wait to see what he was trying to inquire? Should guess to see if what he was thinking was the same thing _he_ was?

     Meanwhile, Tonio struggled internally to form the question to Bruno, but...God! This was embarrassing--no, no, this was even _more_ embarrassing than any other embarrassing thing which happened in his four-going-on-five years of being a Vocaloid.

     They both came to a conclusion that, damn it, it was worth a shot.

     "May I--" "Do you want--"

     They started at the same time, causing them to stop upon realizing the awkward screw up.

     "You first, Elder."  
     "No, it's okay. Go ahead..."  
     "What you were going to ask seemed important. Go ahead and ask first."

     _Merda_.

     He needed to slip into another language, for uttering it in English felt even more troublesome for him to say. Lowering the volume of his voice, he gently asked in Spanish, "<<Is it alright if I were to spend the night in here?>>" As soon as he completed blurting his question, he averted Bruno's stare by looking at the television.

     Bruno felt his ears and cheeks heat up; however, he needed to ignore his body's reaction again for the time being. So he was right. Tonio wanted to stay in here tonight. How could he refuse? With a soft laugh, he replied, "Of _course_ you can! I was hoping you'd ask that, to be honest."

     Tonio immediately blushed, but he quickly recovered himself before he embarrassed himself further by stammering, "I--it's simply because...I don't feel like trudging to my bed while everybody's partying like wild animals downstairs." He gestured with his head toward the closed door as the noise from the lower floor continued to be unnecessarily booming with New Years energy. "My ears would bust."

     "Okay, Tonio..."

     That sweet and gentle tone in Bruno's voice almost made him melt then and there.

     Bruno requested his dear guest to get off the bed for a moment so they could climb under the sheets whilst setting the bowl atop his desk for the time being. Once everything was set, the two returned to the bed and then pulled the two sheets over their bodies. It was one thing to be sharing a bed to just sit on and watch television...it was something else when they were under the sheets and even closer to the other.

     Besides the television and the fellow Vocaloids downstairs celebrating the arrival of 2014, there wasn't much else going on noise-wise.

     ...did Bruno still feel that way towards him? Tonio couldn't seem to tell, even if the answer was staring at him in the face. He had difficulties reading people/fellow Vocaloids, truth be told. Perhaps he shouldn't try anything funny. After all, he managed to finally sleep over with him. Shouldn't that be enough?

     No, no it wasn't.

     At the same time, they turned their eyes from the television and to each other.

     "Tonio? Is something wrong...?"  
     "Well, somewhat..."

     There was an immediate assumption going on in Bruno's head, stirring a flip in his stomach; however, he shoved it away, for it was probably for the better not to believe a love confession was going to occur. He shook his head clear and then questioned innocently, "Would you mind telling me if you can?"

     Biting his lip, Tonio wondered if it was a good idea. He couldn't worry Bruno. The man was like a puppy! He would keep whining until he's satisfied with a result he's hoping for. Alright, shaky analogy, but Bruno _did_ seem like a puppy to him...regardless.

     "I'm in love with somebody."

     Oh boy, Bruno didn't know what to make of this. Yes, there was a chance he could be in love with someone else, but...he hoped. God, how he hoped! "Oh r--really? Anyone I know?"

     Tonio remembered Bruno's confession from early January and, trying his best to remember the exact words Bruno used, he responded, "Yes. In fact, he's in this house."

     "...male?"  
     "Of course. I'm gay."  
     "Oh..."

     "A rather handsome man," he hinted easily to him, "with brown locks. That fact easily takes Oliver and Leon from the choices. He's also from the continent as I am." When he saw Bruno's face slowly contort with widened eyes and turn a nice shade of crimson which successfully stuck out, a small grin came to his face. "So, Bruno...did you figure out the name of the person I'm in love with?"

     Bruno definitely knew the answer...and boy, was his chest and stomach reacting to the news. Wild all around! "You...love me?" Once Tonio nodded, an amazed smile played across his lips before finally revealing itself to Tonio. "Oh, Elder...I didn't think you did--"

     "Well I do," Tonio replied, his eyes darting to his lap. "Over time, I felt like this. By the time I realized I was in love with you, I was worried that you had grown out of your crush for me."

     "...I never _did_ , to be honest. The more time I spent with you, the closer I wanted to be."  
     "Oh."

     "Tonio?"

     He hummed in reply, finally looking to him once more.

     It was soft in volume, but Bruno asked for confirmation, "You _do_ love me then?"

     ...damn it, where was that feeling of succession again? He couldn't stare at Bruno for long without feeling his chest flutter madly! Tonio gulped down some air and, with a hint of shyness, uttered in Spanish, "<<I love you a lot, Bruno. I truly mean it...>>" He paused. "Do...you, Bruno?"

     Bruno nodded. "A lot."

     At that moment, a weight was lifted off their shoulders. Tonio, months after Bruno did it, confessed his romantic admiration, and it seemed like Bruno still had romantic feelings toward him. The question now was...what next?

     "Elder?"  
     "Hm...?"

     "It's New Years, so I was wondering if..." Bruno looked away for a second but then returned his eyes to Tonio, saying, "if I could kiss you?"

     His body shivered as he nodded without a peep.

     They were both ready to take another plunge.

     To them, the background noise was fading into a silent void as they shifted the bed, prepared to share a kiss for the first time. Their hearts were beating in perfect harmony, even when Bruno brushed his fingers against Tonio's knuckles and leaned in closer to the opera singer. Having kissed before, Tonio made certain to move in carefully without bumping into the Spanish Vocaloid's face - his work paid off. Oh, how his work paid off.

     Soft, soft and the taste of wine -- these were the tiny things which Tonio used to describe Bruno's lips as they brushed against each other once, twice, three times. God, how he wanted to keep feeling those lips on him more.

     Bruno loved this, he loved this _so_ much. He deepened the ongoing kisses being swapped between him and Tonio while he felt his hand being held loosely and a thumb rubbing circles into his palm. He pulled his lips a few centimeters away, murmuring sweetly, "I love you, Tonio..."

     "I love you too, Bruno," he whispered and then closed the small gap between the two of them.

     It felt like a drug, kissing Bruno, and one which caused Tonio to remember how long they kissed in Bruno's bed, but soon, the opera singer and Spanish Vocaloid drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     "G'mornin' Tonio..."

     He jumped. Bruno was awake and staring at him with cute, sleepy eyes. The adorable display of a man caused Tonio to huff out with red cheeks and his eyes darting to the television, "...wh--what do you want?"

     A hand brushed his cheek, urging him to glance back to the Spanish Vocaloid.

     Bruno sat up, smiling warmly. "Did you want some New Year chocolate? Another tradition of ours if you want to try it out..."

     Tonio's brown eyes gazed to the hand now cupping his cheek. Feeling drawn by it, he leaned into the hand and pecked a kiss onto it. He turned his eyes to Bruno, replying, "I don't see why not."

     "Happy New Year, Tonio. I love you."  
     "...Happy New Year. I love you too, Bruno..."

     How could he have forgotten that night? How could he have forgotten about kissing Bruno?

     Whatever the reason was, he didn't care anymore, for now he remembered something which was going to make 2014 _very_ interesting.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT sure escalated. :B  
> I hope you guys all have a happy new year! Thank you for reading!


End file.
